1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instant messaging, and more particularly, to remote control-based instant messaging.
2. Background of Invention
Instant messaging (“IM”) provides a form of real-time communications based on text messages exchanged between users. Users can exchange instant messages between computers, cell phones, PDAs and other wired or wireless devices. Instant messaging sessions are almost exclusively carried out by users using either a computer or a cell phone. The text that is exchanged is transmitted over an intermediate network, such as the Internet. When an instant messaging session begins, an end user device is connected to an IM server, either through a wired or wireline connection.
Instant messaging differs from electronic mail (“e-mail”) in that conversations occur in real-time. Most instant messaging services offer a presence information feature, indicating whether people on one's list of contacts are currently online and available to chat. This feature enables users to readily ascertain whether a contact is available for an instant messaging session. Instant messaging is widely used and continues to grow in popularity. Common instant messaging services include AOL Instant Messenger, Google Talk, Microsoft Messenger, and Yahoo!Messenger.
Audio/visual remote controls, such as a television remote control are nearly ubiquitous. These remote controls, however, do not support instant messaging, thereby limiting further growth of instant messaging services and limiting desirable user features that integrate instant messaging and audio/video control capabilities.
What is needed is an instant messaging remote control that integrates instant messaging and audio/video control capabilities, and provides the convenience of accessing IM services via remote control.